Deja Vu
by NerdGirl19
Summary: Yuma Kuran walks the halls of the prestigious Cross Academy, walking the path of her mother and father, however one boy may or may not be the life or death of her fate. Warning: (Some sexual and implied content will be included in further chapters)


Outside these garden walls, a world of cruelty and absolute wonder await me. All my life, I have been closed off to the world that is perceived to be harmful and potentially dangerous for my kind and the like. However, parents, guardians, even dear friends cannot protect me from these inevitabilities in life. One of these potentials can be described in one word, one title; Half Bloods.

I spun in circles, the tulle and satins of my skirt fluttered in the midnight breeze, my eyes staring up into the manic face of the blood moon and the scent of sweet fresh blood faded into the air. The walls of the Kuran Manor had always been my only home, my only world, the wrought iron gates made certain of this. However, that lovely scent of blood was not of foreign quality for me, rather a scent that called out to me, beckoned for me to follow. I looked up at the blood moon once more, my vampiric instincts coming alive in that very instant. Such a rich scent lingered to the east gardens, where mother grew her briar roses as well as father's oleander. Softly and quietly I stepped on tiptoes, prancing away from the eyes of my keepers and away from the eyes of Mother and Father. With a scent so pungent and sweet, this creature was not only human, but that of a new being entirely. I silently rustled through the acres of roses and oleander, my feet fluttering at the same gentleness as my skirts. Soon, the scent became stronger and light shuffling hid behind one of the larger and older elm trees in the garden.

"Hello?" I whispered as I slowed my steps and lowered myself onto the ground. Silence, in past circumstances never resolved such matters, especially when it came to the heightened senses of pure blood and level E vampire kin. I knew there was someone hiding away in the shadows of the elm. I crept closer, the the rustling matched my movements.

"Leave me alone, vampire.." A voice said from the elm's shadow. The voice was that of a boy, perhaps a boy of my age, perhaps a little older. I brushed past the shrubs of blood red roses, revealing the form of young boy, the only visible feature upon them was that of a pair of mercury, the silver shining dimly in the mass of the elm's branches.

"It'll be fine, I'm not going to be of any harm to you.." I said as I slowly approached him, my heart pounding in my chest and my nose tingling from such a sweet fragrance. Even Father's blood never smelled this lovely. What could this be? The sound of clinking metal appeared, the sound being that of a trigger to a weapon, a gun to be exact. This was not going to be easy for me, or him for that matter.

"Stay away from me unless you want to be shot, Vampire."

"Come out and let me see your face, you're on the Kuran Manor grounds, I wouldn't want you to be caught by anyone other than me…" I said, my voice even and unalarmed by his hostility.

The click of the gun came again, only it seemed to be disarmed for the time being. Whoever was lurking in the shadows, he was of no harm to me, only frightened and unsure. The figure stood in that moment, slowly approaching me, meeting my own steps. A face came from the darkness, a young boy with hair of ashen white and skin as fair as snow immerging to reveal himself to me, his potential enemy. A bit astonished at his appearance, I took a hesitant step back, my fingers brushed the stem of a rose, the thorn pricking my fingertip. I shivered and carefully drew back my hand, blood pooling from my finger. I could hear the boy's breath hitch in his chest, he too taking a step back from me. I looked up at him, his eyes changing from mercury silver to rich and blood-filled red. A Vampire. No. something more complex in nature. He was part human too. Without another word, he reached out, gently taking my hand, his lips slightly parted and his breath now even and steady. The rigidness and fear left him in that moment. I wanted to draw back my hand, run from him, in case, I too was going to give into my newly-budding instincts. My took an absent step forward, his lips wrapping around my bleeding fingertip. Something shook within me, a wave of warm and strange curiosity. It was only for a few moments, the boy releasing my hand and taking several steps back. A chill left me shivering. He belted his weapon and shook his head, as if he was snapping out of a strong and alluring trance.

"Please go...before someone more powerful finds you here." I said as my voice began to crack.

He said not a word and turned his back on me, leaping into the elm and taking off through the trees and over the wrought iron gates. I fell to my knees for a few moments, my legs feeling numb in that moment and my eyes gazed up at the blushing moon. The red from its surface faded in those several minutes. Whoever he was, whatever he might have been, human or vampire...I had hoped we would meet once more.


End file.
